El Diario de una Vulturi
by Lyzz Cullen
Summary: Loisi es la hermana gemela de Jane y Alec, ella siempre ha estado enamorado de Aro, pero que sucede cuando un pequeño enamoramiento se convierte en amor? Y empieza a afectar la forma en que ella está trabajando y Aro se da cuenta, pero cuando encuentra su diario y mira a través de él se entera de la verdad sobre Loisi ¿qué hará?
1. Chapter 1

_22 de junio 1674_

_Querido Diario:_

_Mi nombre es Loisi, Tengo 17 años y vivo en Volterra Italia, así que se podría decir que he sido educada en casa hasta que cuando yo unos 11 años diría yo, entonces mis padres murieron. Mis hermanos gemelos y yo vivíamos por nuestra cuanta hasta que me convertí a los 17 años, cuando un buen hombre nos salvo de la gente del pueblo que quería matarnos. Ellos pensaban que Alec, Jane y yo éramos monstruos y brujas, así que nos quemaron en la hoguera. El buen hombre vino y nos salvó, era muy guapo con la piel muy fría. Él era tan agradable, algo que no estaba acostumbrada a decir de cualquier otra persona en la ciudad. Él nos salvó y nos cambió, nos transformo en las criaturas que somos ahora. No sé por qué estoy tan diferente ahora, pero no puedo salir del castillo. Sobre todo porque él piensa que voy a lastimar a cabo cada ser humano allí, y muy probablemente también lo haría. Nunca he encontrado a alguien que me gusta tanto como el hombre amable que nos salvó llamado Aro. No sé por qué, pero parece ser la persona más agradable en este lugar, y hay algo acerca de él, algo desconocido para cualquier otra persona._

_Aro es alguien con quien me identifico demasiado, me refiero a que sé que él es mi maestro y todo, pero desde la primera vez que lo conocí supe que había algo en él. . . algo que me gustaba más que cualquier hombre que haya conocido antes. Sé que no debo pensar en él de esa manera, pero realmente creo que tengo verdaderos sentimientos por él. Algo que no puedo mantener el interior por el resto del tiempo. Quizás va a salir en algún momento. Pero por ahora, Aro es sólo mi maestro. Me voy a acostumbrar a llamarle maestro._

_Un día, tal vez puedo llamarlo mi marido_

_- Loisi_

He crecido mucho desde que se me había ocurrido y escribí todo eso. Esa fue la historia que me pasó cuando me convertí en un vampiro, era todo lo que podía pensar en esto, cambiar. Yo e sabido desde entonces que mis sentimientos hacia Aro han crecido cada vez mas. De todas maneras, no puedo ocultar el resto de la eternidad, pero por ahora puedo manejarlo. O por lo menos eso espero. Escribí en ese diario cuando necesitaba desahogarme y lo sigo haciendo hasta hoy. Es un libro negro muy grande, que guardo en el fondo de mi armario debajo de las tablas del piso. Es una de las cosas más importantes que tengo.

Este diario, sin embargo, era lo único que tenía desde que era un ser humano, la única cosa que siempre he tenido, Aro me lo regalo cundo me conoció antes de convertirme en vampiro y es algo que yo aprecio mucho y que lo es todo para mi.

Además, yo nunca llamaría a Aro mi marido. En aquel entonces yo no sabía nada de Sulpicia, su esposa real. La que se aparearon con el, y a la que el ama con todo su corazón. Cuando me enteré de eso mi corazón se rompió.

Aro no lo sabía, pero cuando nos la presento a Jane, Alec y a mi, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Nunca iba a ser el mismo, Sulpicia es una mujer hermosa, pero siempre se quedó lejos de todos los demás. Ella estaba en las sombras, nadie la veía mucho, además de Aro. Es por ello que estoy trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando no estaba ocupada trataba de estar lejos de el a ver si así no lo pensaba tanto.

Pero me es imposible, Aro era la única persona en la que pensaba más que en la vida misma, Aro era mi vida y la razón por la que todavía estaba en este agujero de infierno llamado los Vulturi. Se que me gusta usar mis poderes en las personas, y sí creo que estamos haciendo lo correcto, pero quiero salir, quiero ser libre.

Es una buena cosa que él no ha leído mis pensamientos más, él iba a ver cosas que nadie debe ver en mi mente. Él no puede saber y nunca sabrá que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, que quiero estar con él. Esta es la única manera, en mi mente estamos juntos, pero en el mundo real, él es feliz con otra persona. Él tiene una esposa de la cual está enamorado y ella no soy yo. Sulpicia era la que le gustaba más que la vida misma y él era el hombre que yo amo más que la vida misma. Sulpicia tenía la vida que quería, ella puede estar Aro para el resto de la eternidad y más que eso. Ella tiene la vida que yo quería, mientras que yo tengo que ser su protector. Él nunca me va a amar de la manera que yo lo amo. Él nunca me amará.

Supongo que soy buena en ocultar secretos, porque desde que me convirtió en un miembro de la guardia nadie había descubierto mi amor por él. Los únicos que saben eran Alec y Jane, ellos sabían todo sobre mí. Bueno o malo sabía todo sobre mí.

"Loisi, el nunca te va a amar!" Alec me gritó un día, estábamos muy lejos en el bosque, en un lugar donde nadie podía oírnos.

"No crees que yo sé! Yo sé que él nunca me va a amar, sé que nunca voy a tenerlo como mío!" Grité de nuevo.

"Hermana, usted necesita seguir adelante. Hay otros por ahí." Me decía mientras me agarraba

"Alec tiene razón Loisi el Maestro nunca te va a amar hermana, tu eres hermosa puedes conseguir a alguien mas" Jane me decía, mientras intentaba calmar a Alec que estaba echo una furia

"Yo no voy a poder conocer a mas nadie, estamos atrapados detrás de estas paredes." Suspiré. "Solo podemos salir cuando nos envían a matar a alguien, pero del resto nunca vamos a conocer a otros vampiros.

Hermanos ustedes saben que esto es cierto, nunca voy a encontrar el amor. Si lo hago entonces el también será atrapado aquí como nosotros, nunca podríamos salir de aquí ¿O nos van a matar como a Didyme, ya saben la historia hermanos! Él la mató porque ella y Marcus estaban planeando dejar los Vulturi y hacer una vida para sí mismos. Esa era su hermana" Suspiré.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un rato, viendo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer del cielo. No hablamos más acerca de Aro o sobre cualquier otra cosa. Simplemente nos quedamos allí.

Yo nunca sería capaz de decirle a Aro de mis sentimientos, yo no sé lo que haría. Pero ahora parece que no puedo estar cerca de él sin querer besarlo. Mis sentimientos estaban afectando mi trabajo, así que me mantendría mas alejada de Aro. Me gustaría irme con Marcus en lugar de Aro, me gustaría hacer otra cosa que estar con Aro. Yo sabía que él sabía que algo estaba pasando pero no se atrevía a preguntarme nada. Me volví a alojar en mi habitación y comencé a escribir en mi diario. Yo haría cualquier cosa para no tener que estar cerca de Aro, seria demasiado riesgoso estar cerca de el y que descubra mi oscuro secreto

_05 de diciembre 2012_

_Querido Diario:_

_Es todo lo que puedo pensar ahora, el es único para mí. Yo no sé cómo decirle esto. Nunca me lo va a creer, nunca me verá la manera que lo hago. Él va a pensar que estoy loco o que simplemente quiero mas poder. Pero no, yo lo quiero porque sé que muy dentro de mi corazón él es la persona a la que pertenezco, que siempre debo estar con él. Él fue el que me ha creado convirtiéndome en vampira, compartimos ese sentido, yo lo quería. No sé si alguna vez ha pensado en mí como yo pienso en él. Lo dudo, en su mente sólo soy la niña que cambió demasiado pronto, el que tiene el poder que necesita en su aquelarre. _

_No puedo salir de este infierno en el que vivo en este lugar todo por el hombre con el pelo largo y negro, ojos rojos hermosos, y el que puede leer la mente. Nunca podré salir de este lugar debido a que nunca voy a poder! _

_Me hubiese gustado salir de este lugar y no volver nunca más, pero yo estaría pensando en él todo el tiempo. Sería como una pesadilla intentar vivir la vida sin él! Sería un infierno peor que este, en el mundo real sin él a mi lado. Yo corría de regreso a los brazos de su discurso de apertura y tratar de permanecer así para siempre. Así que voy a permanecer encerrado dentro de este infierno._

_Alec, Jane y tuvimos una conversación sobre él el otro día. Donde estuvimos a punto de utilizar nuestros entre nosotros. _

_Ellos saben que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, que él es el único que me atormenta mientras estoy en mi cuarto sola. Alec piensa que estoy loca por enamorarse de nuestro amo así, y Jane también. Ellos nunca van a entender que lo amo, sí, lo amo, me encanta mas que la sangre que necesita para mantenerme viva. Yo amo a mi señor en formas que nunca debería amar a nadie. No me importa que él sea mi maestro, él podría ser el rey de Inglaterra o algún vagabundo en la calle y todavía lo seguiría amando. Nadie podía ver la forma en que pienso en él, me encanta la forma en la que lo amo. Pero el nunca lo hará._

_Él nunca me amará._

_Un día que me va a matar._

_-Loisi_

Las palabras que escribí en mi diario, fueron las palabras más sinceras que yo pudiera haber escrito y sentido en lo más profundo de mi corazón muerto. Eran las palabras que desearía decirle, pero no puedo. Es por eso que las escribo en el diario. De esta manera nadie se enterará de ello.

"Loisi querida!" Aro dijo mientras que yo había escribía las últimas palabras.

"No te he visto en mucho tiempo". Él sonrió, ¡oh, cómo esa sonrisa me da escalofríos. Que manda a mi corazón a latir a mil por hora aunque este muerto. Puse mi diario en mi mesita de noche.

"Lo siento señor, he estado muy ocupada." Me ahogue, dios por qué era tan difícil hablar con él

* * *

**_Que te pareció el primer capitulo de esta historia? _****_ Si te gusto deja un Reviews no cuesta nada :D saludos..._**


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía qué decirle a Aro, yo quería decirle la verdad acerca de por qué me estaba escondiendo de él. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo, él quería saber. Pero yo no puedo, no puedo decirle que lo amaba más que a cualquiera, pero algo estaba en el camino de ello. Me sentí como los adolescentes que saben que les gusta a alguien, pero que nunca se lo puede demostrar.

"Loisi, vamos a comer pronto. Me estaba asegurando de que ibas a venir con nosotros. Tal vez después de eso podríamos tener una charla, sólo tú y yo a menos que usted este ocupada de nuevo. "Él sonrió y me tendió la mano. Oh no, ¿qué debo hacer con esta mano? Piensa, piensa rápido a ya se

"Nos encontraremos allí maestro, no estoy vestida para dejar claramente mi habitación. Por no hablar de comer así de esta manera". Su sonrisa me dio mariposas, de esas que no se va a desaparecer pronto.

"Bueno, querida..." ¿Por qué se me llama querida, yo no podía entender eso todavía. "Sólo tendremos que esperar por ti. Te estaré esperando afuera".

Aro salió de la habitación y me senté en la cama durante más tiempo, pensando en las palabras que él había dicho. La forma en que estaba llamando a mi querida una y otra vez. Fue la cosa más asombrosa de sentir, lo más sorprendente para mi es que me quería de vuelta. Tenía que vestirme en algo más formal para matar y comer. Algo que me haga parecer una señora de los Vulturi, pero también algo que sea fácil para poder comer también.

Me puse un vestido rojo sangre y unos zapatos tenis, coloque cuidadosamente mi diario de nuevo en su lugar. Me puse la capa roja y salí de mi habitación donde Aro me estaba esperando.

Mi habitación estaba en el piso más alto del castillo. Tiene una vista impresionante, desde aquí se puede ver todo. Desde aquí, se puede ver a cada persona que esta en busca de lugares para visitar y tiendas para ver. Me encantó ver a los seres humanos, emocionados por realizar el tour gratuito en el castillo. Claro ninguno de ellos esta sabiendo que al tomarlo van de camino a la muerte.

Había una vista increíble, pero usted tendría que inclinarse casi encima de la barandilla para ver más de ella, que es de donde me caí una, más de un centenar de metros por debajo de mí. Grité a todo lo que mis pulmones mientras caí hacia abajo, golpeé el suelo con mis pies, pero luego me desplome en el suelo. Las únicas personas que me escuran eran Alec y Jane - que estaban en su habitación, que son los únicos con otra habitación en la planta superior y Aro - que había estado hablando con ellos en ese momento y vino corriendo. Yo estaba bien, aunque mi cabeza tenía un zumbido malo. Aro me cargo y me había llevado de vuelta a mi habitación, por que quería asegurarse de que yo estaba muy bien. Él seguía pensando en mí como la niña salvo con sus hermanos de la gente de mi pueblo que quería matarlos.

"Maestro". Dije en voz baja.

"Hola Loisi, la vista es increíble en este momento del día. Usted tiene la vista más espectacular de aquí, tú siempre fuiste honesta acerca de eso." Él no apartó la mirada de su lugar. "Cómo me gustaría poder ir por ahí, y sentir el sol de nuevo en público.

"Gracias Maestro". He dicho. "A mi siempre me ah encantado la vista desde aquí." Murmuré.

"Por favor, no es necesario que me llames Maestro, ahora mismo querida." Dijo mirando todavía hacia adelante.

"Está bien, entonces, Aro". Me sonrió a esto, su sonrisa era la luz para mí.

"¿Por qué te gusta tener tu habitación hasta aquí, tan lejos de todos los demás en el castillo?" Él preguntó.

"La mayoría de la gente aquí tampoco me gusta o tienen miedo de mí como de mis hermanos. Prefiero permanecer lejos de ellos tanto como me sea posible. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, lo único que preferiría estar sola en mi habitación, o con mis hermanos en su habitación, entonces con nadie más. Luego, esta que a la mayoría no les gusta o vive con miedo de mí o de mis poderes". Dije mirando lejos con la vista perdida en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

"Yo no le temo ni a usted ni a sus poderes, ni me gusta que estés tan lejos Loisi. Me encantaría tener su compañía a mi alrededor." Él me miró. "Loisi -" Porque fue cortado.

"Hermano... ahí estás. Estamos a la espera de usted." Fue Cayo, como siempre tuvo que arruinar un momento perfecto. Aro me vio a mi y luego Cayo.

"Vamos Loisi, la cena no va a esperar para siempre." Él sonrió y los seguí a los dos.

La cena estuvo bien, fue una hermosa fiesta. Además, la comida de hoy se llenó con los seres humanos en su mayoría jóvenes. Creo que ellos eran estadounidenses a causa de toda la sal que tenían en su sistema sanguíneo. La noche ha ido bien, no he tenido nada en mi capa o vestido. Hubo algunos problemas menores con mis zapatos sin embargo, Heidi los había recogido en el instante en que vio las marcas de manchas en ellos y me dijo que tendría un nuevo par para mí dentro del transcurso de la semana.

Aro esperó para mí como dijo que quería hacerlo. No sabía por qué, pero él parecía querer realmente hablar conmigo sobre algo. Estaba preocupado de que Alec o Jane hubieran sido tocados por Aro sin saberlo y ahora sabía de mi secreto. Pero cada vez que íbamos a tener un momento a solas, había alguien que venia a interrumpirnos a nosotros, alguien que necesita algo de uno de nosotros, o a veces de los dos. Aro finalmente me llevó al jardín que esta en la parte trasera del castillo, un lugar que no veía a menudo. Fui a la trompeta del ángel en primer lugar, y luego a algunas de las únicas flores que habían florecido en la noche. Me hicieron pensar en mí mismo, algo que florece plenamente a sí mismo en la noche. Algo que es diferente de la mayoría de su clase. Me gustaba mirarlos, eran tan puras y blanca, tan hermosa en su propia pequeña manera. Los había plantado hace muchos años y de vez en cuando salía y tomaba el aire de la noche y veía mis flores. Aro me siguió lentamente.

"Son hermosas ¿no te parece?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, son casi tan hermosas como tú Loisi". Él sonrió.

Mi corazón se cayó al suelo, no podía creer que él me había llamado hermosa. Él me llamó a mi hermoso rostro, alguien me había llamado hermosa. Yo estaba acostumbrado a decirle a la gente que yo era linda para la edad que yo veía, pero nunca en mi vida-vivo o muerto-había alguien llamó a mi hermosa.

Ahora, el hombre del que me había enamorado, el hombre al que yo amo, me llamó hermosa. Me hizo sentir mariposas, pero también me hizo sentir dolor en mi corazón. Yo sabía que lo decía en serio, pero sólo de una manera amistosa, pero a la vez me hizo sentir como una persona que ha ganado un premio.

"Gracias, mamá-" Me interrumpí yo misma. "Aro".

"Loisi, ¿qué tu escondes de mí. Ya sabes que no me gustan los secretos." Hablaba en serio ahora. "¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, no puede ser tan malo como usted debe pensar". ¡Oh, cuán equivocado estaba allí.

"Aro, no hay nada que yo este escondiéndote-" Yo fui cortada por otra persona, salvada por mi hermano.

"Maestro, hay unos invitados aquí". Alec dijo.

"Muy bien, entonces, vamos a continuar esta conversación más tarde." Aro dijo y Alec y yo lo seguimos hasta que Jane se nos unió a nosotros junto con los demás, yo no estaba de humor para atender huéspedes en este momento.

Los Cullen son nuestros visitantes están aquí para que podemos observar el crecimiento de la Hibrida Renesmee y para presentarnos a su nuevo miembro Fred el cual al igual que Edward puede leer los pensamientos "Genial" lo que me faltaba. Ellos le avisaron a Aro hace poco que vendrían de buena manera para solucionar las cosas entre nosotros cosa de la cual me vengo enterando en estos momentos.

Ni a mi ni a la mayoría de los Vulturi nos gustan los Cullen después de lo ocurrido por causa de la hija de Edward e Isabella. Pero siempre hay que mantener la boca cerrada acerca de ellos. Si los maestros querían que ellos estén aquí, entonces se quedaran. Entonces yo tratare de tener más diversión con ellos, Félix, Demetri, Heidi, Jane, Alec y yo nos encargamos de enseñarles a todos sus habitaciones, es decir que todos ellos tenían sus propias habitaciones en el castillo. Fred tiene la del justo debajo de la mía, él era el único que no tenía un compañero en su familia el esta solo, igual que yo. Después de conocerlo un poco y mostrarle su habitación me fui directamente a la mía para escribir en mi diario.

_08 de diciembre 2012_

_Querido Diario:_

_Él me llamó hermosa hoy. No sé cómo tomarlo, sin embargo, yo se que solo me lo dijo porque el me ve como a una hija no como mujer, pero igual la forma en que me lo dijo me hizo sentir mariposa y a la ves me destrozo mi corazón por el tenía una esposa, tenía una vida y yo no era parte de ella, pero aun así era su querida? No me importaba, sólo quería saber que significaba eso, ¿Qué soy yo para él? _

_También hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes, me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre real y no maestro. Siempre lo he conocido, aunque sólo como maestro, llamándolo Aro es tan diferente para mí, significa que estamos llegando a conocernos unos a otros en un nivel de amistad en vez de Maestro-Guardia. A pesar de que la amistad no es lo mismo que compañeros, sigue siendo mejor que ser simplemente un guardia de él. Es mejor que ser un pedazo de juego de su ajedrez._

_Él ha estado tratando de hablar conmigo más y más últimamente. Incluso vino a mi habitación hoy para asegurarse de que yo iba a acompañarlos a la comida de hoy y hasta tuvo una pequeña conversación conmigo después. También trató de tomar mi mano como si fuéramos seres humanos, una vez más habría sido increíble, pero sé que él sólo quería ver en mi cerebro. Para ver lo que estaba escondiendo lejos de él Pero quería saberlo cuando estábamos hablando en el jardín. Yo sé que no puedo decirle la verdad, yo sé que él nunca va a entender. Gracias a Dios que Alec, me salvó el culo por venir justo a tiempo. Él siempre será mi príncipe brillando en armadura, protegiendo a mí y a Jane de todo._

_También me entere de que se va a tener la fiesta navideña pronto - es la primera vez que se realiza y lo bueno es que tengo la noche libre. Todos los vampiros de cada coven estará allí, será increíble. Fue sorprendente saber que yo iba a tener la noche libre, aunque me gustaría estar trabajando para no ver a Aro con su esposa disfrutando y mostrándose su amor y lo felices que son juntos. _

_Alec va a ser mi compañero de baile debido a que Jane estará con Demetri. Ojala es pudiera estar conmigo yo he estado soñando con un baile con él desde el momento en que lo conocí, yo quiero ser capaz de tener un momento de intimidad con él. Que en momento nuestros cuerpos estén sincronizados y se encentren en el mismo movimiento. Es por ello que e decidido vestirme como nunca lo había echo antes quiero demostrarle que yo no soy una niña sino una mujer. Todo lo que necesito es un poco de ayuda para escoger un vestido con Heidi y unos zapatos que vayan en juego con él. Ella estará encantada de ayudarme... Espero. Voy a decirle que quiero lucir bien y diferente. Quiero que él sea capaz de ver que puedo ser más hermosa que cualquiera de las otras chicas que estén allí, que me veo más hermosa que Rosalie Hale-Cullen. Quiero que él se fije en mí._

_Nunca estaré con él_

_Tengo que conseguir que sacármelo de mi cabeza, de una u otra manera._

_-Loisi_

Terminé con eso, me puse un vestido blanco con unos zapatos del mismo color, y sali de la habitación. Tenía que ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, dejé mi diario a la intemperie, en la cima de mi cama, y acaba de cerrar la puerta. Yo no tenía necesidad de bloquearlo, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Nadie, ni siquiera los Cullen entraría en mi habitación y no porque fuera mi habitación tampoco sino es que estaba prohibido solo podía pasar quien yo le diera permiso. Tenía la sensación de que si no estuviera prohibido Emmett estaría husmeando en mis cosas.

Aro había dejado claro a cualquier vampiro que visitara así como los que vivimos en el castillo que si una puerta esta cerrada siempre hay que llamar antes de entrar, en caso de no responder a la dejarlos solos. Si realmente los necesitaba, como si se tratara de una emergencia entonces puede entrar, pero meter la cabeza en primer lugar para asegurarse de que no estuviéramos molestando. Una vez que Félix entró entro en la habitación de Cayo y Athenedora sin llamar antes y me dijo que tenía que lavarse los ojos con lejía y ácido para quitar de su mente todo lo que él había visto. Debe haber sido tan malo, gracias a Dios que yo no anduve en eso. Nadie además de Alec y Jane, sabía todo lo que estaba en ese pequeño libro sobre mi vida. A ellos si les permití entrar en mi habitación cuando quisieran, yo les dejé y también Aro tuve que notificarle para que no fueren castigados si entraban en el cuando yo no estuviera. Volví a entrar en el jardín para estar con las flores que me perdí.

Lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado es que un líder de los Vulturi podía ir a la habitación y agarrar mi diario. No sé por qué lo hizo. Pero lo que si se es que cuando llegué a mi habitación después de dar un paseo por el jardin mi diario se había ido, y el olor de Aro estaba por todas partes. El aroma encantador que llena mi mente mientras trataba de relajarme de el. Era su olor. El tenía mi diario ahora y no tardaría en conocer cada pequeño detalle de mi vida, todo lo que no debería saber sobre mí iba a salir al aire libre en lo que lo leyera.

Oh, Dios ¿Dónde esta Aro? Seguí su rastro de nuevo y me llevo al jardín, seguí y pase a través de el hasta llegar al río que estaba cerca. Estaba sentado allí, con su capa a su lado mientras el estaba sentado en una roca grande que se encontraba, leyendo mi diario.

_**Aro Pov**_

Yo no podía creer lo que leí en ese libro, desde la primera página hasta la última que fue escrita hace poco. La mayoría de las entradas en su libro eran sobre mí. Estába hablando todo acerca de mí, de cómo me adoraba y amaba las cosas que hago. A ella le parecía un ángel enviado desde arriba? Aunque yo no era nada cercano a un ángel.

Lo que ella estaba escondiéndome era el amor que sentía por mí? Yo había llegado a su última entrada, la entrada de hoy. Me quedé muy sorprendido, al ver tenía tanta dedicación en mí.

La niña que ahora veía como una mujer joven vino de la nada. No me di cuenta de que había venido, había un hoyo en mi corazón que lo hizo saltar cuando la vi allí. Llevaba un vestidito blanco que nunca le había visto antes, el se veía hermoso en ella. Fluía a su alrededor mientras ella se movía.

¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esta sensación en mi corazón, este golpeteo que hacía que pareciera estar funcionando de nuevo?

Cerré el libro antes de que pudiera ver dónde estaba. Aunque yo había terminado la historia de su vida, la historia que se basó a mi alrededor, a la que veía antes de esto como una niña que tenía un poder que necesitaba, ahora parecía ser una mujer joven que no sabía lo que yo sentía acerca de ella. ¿Por qué me siento así, como que había habido algo que faltaba en mi vida y que no me había dado cuenta?

"Maestro, ¿qué estás haciendo con mi diario." Su voz sonaba tan diferente a mí ahora, hizo que sintiera que mi corazón muerto volviera a la vida.

"Nada Loisi querida. Vi esto." Cogí su diario y se lo mostré. "En su habitación, pensé que había sido un buen libro que había estado leyendo y decidí tomar una lectura de el. Tenía la esperanza de que no le importaría. Luego me enteré de que era su diario. Y yo decidí no leer nada de eso te lo aseguro." Le di una leve sonrisa mientras me daba una vuelta.

¿Por qué ella era mucho más hermosa ahora para mi, entonces había estado en mis ojos antes que no la había visto así?

* * *

**_Que tal les pareció este capitulo? ¿Que creen que pasara ahora que Aro sabe la verdad? Si te gusto deja un Reviews no cuesta nada :D saludos..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Aro me mostró el libro, había algo en sus ojos que hicieron que me dieran ganas de creerle. Algo que demostró que él estaba diciendo la verdad y que yo había estado equivocad todo el tiempo. No sabía a quién creer, a mi cerebro que me gritaba diciéndome que estaba mintiendo, o a mi corazón que me dice que le creamos. Mi corazón siempre me dijo que tenía que creer en el, no importa lo que él estaba diciendo que tenía que creerle. No sabía a quién creer, así que me senté al lado del hombre que amo.

"Gracias por no leerlo". Me miró a los ojos, mientras me daba el libro de vuelta a mí.

Había algo nuevo en la forma en que me miraba, algo que nunca había estado allí antes. Yo no sabía qué, no sabía por qué. Me parecía que me miraba con otros ojos o algo así. Estaba protagonizado en mí, no en estado de shock, pero casi como si nunca me hubiera visto antes. Podía sentir mi corazón muerto saltar de un golpe, podía sentir la forma en que quería estar cerca de mí. Me encantó la sensación de que Aro estaba cerca de mí, que me miraba a los ojos y yo me quedé mirando hacia el. Era como una escena de una película, donde los personajes se mueven más cerca y se besan por primera vez, pero esto no era una película y esa escena no volvería a repetirse.

"De nada Loisi." Miré hacia el agua, esta noche era tranquila.

"El agua es tan hermosa en esta noche tranquila". Le solté, Aro me miró de nuevo.

"Sí, lo es."

Los dos nos sentamos allí y hablamos hasta que alguien vino por nosotros. Yo sabía que no eran mis hermanos y que tampoco era parte de la guardia. Si hubiera sido alguno de ellos me hubiese dado de cuenta porque yo sé la forma en que caminaban, y la forma en que olían. Sin embargo este olor era diferente al de la guardia, era mucho más femenina, mucho más... diferente a los olores que estaba acostumbrada. Era alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a ver por aquí, alguien que no estaba dispuesta a reunirme.

Ella es una de las pocas personas a la que yo no podía matar, a la que no podía tocar con mis manos. Alguien a quien yo siempre e querido herir y matar si pudiera hacerlo. Pero ella estaba a salvo y protegida. Yo no quería oír su voz, o ver esa cara. No en este momento por lo menos.

"Aro amor". Los dos nos salimos de nuestro trance y miramos hacia arriba para ver a una mujer hermosa de pelo rubio con una túnica. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella le sonrió a él, ella realmente lo amaba más de lo que jamás sabría cómo amar a alguien. Ella se preocupaba más por él, como la madre que se preocupaba por su hijo recién nacido, lo amaba con todo lo que tenía.

"Yo estaba... sólo mirando alrededor. Entonces Loisi llegó y empezamos a hablar." Él se levantó, tomó su manto con él. Se voltio unos instantes y me miro.

"Buenas noches, Loisi. Te veré por la mañana, no te quedes ahí sola demasiado tiempo". Tomo a Sulpicia de la mano y se la llevó de regreso al castillo. Yo los escuche hablar durante todo el camino.

"Querido, ¿por qué estaba con la niña?" Preguntó antes de besarlo en la mejilla. Infantil, besa mi culo perra. Tengo por lo menos parte del camino de un adolescente. Yo no era una niña! Yo no era nada cerca de una niña, si pudiera yo hubiera usado uno de mis poderes tan duro con ella que no iba a caminar en línea recta durante un mes!

"Ella es una adolescente y estábamos hablando de una misión que realizo hace poco". Aro dijo.

"Lo que sea, vamos a ir a nuestra habitación. Ahora". Ella dijo, y se lo llevó a su habitación. Yo sabía lo que iban a hacer, yo sabía que no le importaba ahora.

Me quedé allí, mirando el lago, sintiéndome sola y fría. Yo sabía que no podía realmente sentir frío, pero mi corazón se sentía vacío otra vez. Tenia ese agujero hay una vez más. Fue sólo un agujero que sentía cuando Aro no estaba, por lo general cuando se encontraba con su esposa. El agujero era tan profundo que yo lo sentía en la boca del estómago, por lo doloroso me hacia sentir temblar hasta la punta de los pies. Algo que no podía controlar, algo que yo no quería controlar. Era lo único que lo hacía parecer como si estuviera viva, lo único que mantenía a mi partida.

No se cuánto tiempo permanecí allí, pero pronto empezó a llover. Me senté allí durante unos minutos y opté por quedarme en la lluvia. Me asegure de que todo el tiempo tuve mi diario debajo de mi vestido, para que no se me mojara. No sólo era la lluvia, sino que lo peor de todo era que había un viento que azotaba, era una fuerte tormenta.

Salí de mis pensamientos corrí de regresó al castillo. Yo podía oír el viento que soplaba a mí alrededor. Pero no me importaba que estaba lloviendo, o el hecho de que me estaba empapado. Sólo necesitaba sentirme como si estuviera viva todavía, necesitaba sentir como si estuviera todavía ahí. En el momento en que salí del jardín estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, todo estaba mojado. Se podría decir que mi diario era lo único que no se mojo con la tormenta.

Cuando llegué allí pude ver una figura, desde el otro lado del jardín - miraba mi trompeta de ángel. La figura tenía el pelo largo y negro, con un manto que cubría su cabeza. Tampoco le importaba que él se estuviera empapando por la lluvia y el viento. Él se veía tan de cerca a mis flores, como si fuera a contestarle una pregunta a ellas. Con un látigo del viento podía olerlo, era el mejor olor de mi vida. El olor de un ser querido. Yo sabía que él me olía porque se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me miró.

"Loisi..." Su voz dijo con tanta pasión, me miró de arriba abajo. Se acercó a mí, haciendo que su manto flotase en el viento. Todo pareció detenerse mientras caminaba, haciendo parecer como si fuera un superhéroe que viene a mi rescate. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en esta tormenta?" Puso en duda.

"Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo." Yo bromeaba, los dos estábamos mojándonos en la lluvia.

"Aquí". Poco a poco, se quitó el manto y me lo dio a mí. Me quedé sorprendida por esto, poco a poco me lo puse y me envolví alrededor de su olor. Olía a flores, como mi infancia. Olía tan inocente y tan bueno. "Tu estas empapada, lo necesitas más que yo en estos momentos." Él sonrió. Su sonrisa me dio mariposas e hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera tan caliente.

"Gracias." Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar para llegar al castillo, pero el no se apartó de mi y me agarro. Su brazo estaba en mi brazo, y sus ojos estaban suplicándome que me quede. ¿Por qué?

"Sé que esto puede parecer un poco extraño, pero ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo Loisi?" Él extendió su mano para tomar la mía. Yo me quede sorprendida, preguntándome por qué me estaba ofreciendo esto, yo era sólo un pequeño pedazo de su rompecabezas, parte de su pequeño juego. ¿Por qué iba a querer bailar conmigo, bailar con una chica como yo? Deslicé mi diario en uno de los grandes bolsillos de la capa, si no hubiera leído mi diario entonces va a conseguir todo de mis pensamientos. Yo no sabía a donde todo esto nos va a llevar, pero dejé que mi mente se abra para él y que pueda leer todo de una vez.

Empezamos a bailar, uno de mis brazos estaba con uno de los suyos y el otro alrededor de su cuello, tuve que ponerme de puntillas para llegar. Él sabía sobre esto y lo hizo un poco más fácil deslizándose hacia abajo poco a poco. La mano de Aro se apoderó y se envolvió alrededor de la mía, con la otra mano firmemente se apodero alrededor de mi cadera. La forma en que la colocó me hizo sentir como si mi cadera estaba entumecida, era tan perfecto, y él se aferraba con tanta fuerza también. Su mano era tan grande alrededor de mi cadera, me hizo sentir tan pequeña. Giramos alrededor durante mucho tiempo, mi vestido se puso al día con el viento cada vez que el viento soplaba hacia arriba o cuando giró rápidamente. Una vez que él me dejó ir cuando y he hecho un trompo a unos cinco metros de él, volviendo a correr y él me capturo perfectamente. Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho juntos.

Con cada inmersión que hicimos Aro lentamente se acerca más y más a mi cuerpo. Bailamos en la lluvia por un largo tiempo, sólo nosotros dos, solos en esta magia. Me sentí como si estuviera en un cuento mágico, como Cenicienta. Sabia que esta parte se iba a acabar pronto y tendría que volver a ser un esclavo de nuevo.

Con un chapuzón nos quedamos sólo alrededor de una media pulgada de distancia el uno del otro, sólo mirándonos. Yo sabía que él sabe ahora mi secreto acerca de él, pero él estaba jugando de manera tan siniestra. Él me miró directamente a los ojos, a la derecha en mi alma. Poco a poco nos levantamos y de nuevo comenzamos a bailar. No era un baile tradicional, si se puede llamar así en un círculo y hacer algunas caídas y giros de vez en ese entonces. Con la caída definitiva aunque llegó algo que no esperaba. Nunca.

Tiró de mi hacia abajo y se vino conmigo, una vez más nuestros labios sólo viene dentro de una media pulgada de distancia el uno del otro. Quería esos labios en los míos, más que nunca en estos momentos. Una vez más nos miramos el uno al otro, en busca de consejo sobre qué hacer. Yo sabía lo que quería hacer con él, pero ¿qué quiere el de mí? ¿Qué fue todo esto? En mi mente podía vernos besando, permaneciendo en este lugar para siempre, podía vernos besando y bailando bajo la lluvia. Era mi sueño, pero nunca pensé que realmente iba a suceder. Justo cuando terminé ese tren de pensamiento fui traída a la realidad con un beso de Aro.

Sus labios sobre los míos se sentían tan cálido, tan acogedor. La lluvia caía a su alrededor y lo golpeó en mi lugar. Sus labios eran lo único que podía sentir todo mi cuerpo, además de mis labios entumecidos. Él nos sacó de nuevo en una posición de pie pero yo apenas podía tocar el suelo, en su mayoría el me sostiene. Yo había perdido toda sensación en mi cuerpo, todo estaba entumecido, además de mis labios. Él ahuecó su mano alrededor de mi cara, tirando de mí en el y me beso más profundo, encerré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, de modo que nos encontramos cara a cara, con una mano me sujetaba por las caderas y con la otra seguía ahuecando mi cara y tirando de mí más hacia el. Yo quería quedarme así para siempre, por el resto del tiempo yo quería estar aquí. Besar a Aro era como estar en el cielo. Él me llevó más cerca de él, antes de meter su lengua en mi boca. Le dejé hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, no pude evitarlo. Yo estaba en el cielo en este mismo momento. Estaba tan sorprendida de todo esto, que cuando él se apartó me entristeció. Me quedé envuelta alrededor de su cintura, sin embargo, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda para asegurarse de que no me iba a caer.

"Loisi..." Él dijo, yo no podía moverme. Mientras el movía sus manos de mi cara a alrededor de mi espalda para sostenerme allí me di cuenta de que se podía ver a través de mi vestido y yo estaba con Aro. Me cubrí un poco con su capa antes de que me empujo de nuevo a donde estaba. "Si no te importa... por favor?" Él me dio una mirada que yo no podía dejar de decir bien.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" -Le pregunté, realmente confundida.

"Tú mente me dijo todas las cosas que no me podías decir." Él sonrió, dios me encanta esa sonrisa! "Te ves hermosa ahora Loisi." Dijo, además, si fuera humano me hubiera sonrojado.

"Gracias Aro, pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Tal vez tengo sentimientos por ti Loisi. Simplemente no lo sé ahora."

"Muy bien, entonces." Sonreí, y le di un beso a Aro, ¿cómo no iba a ser feliz?

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, haciéndome sentir un estropajo en sus brazos, después de que él hizo esto la lluvia se amainó. Era como si la madre naturaleza por fin vio que estábamos juntos y sabía que todo estaba bien. Se convirtió de nuevo en la noche tan hermosa que me encantó, me llevó de nuevo al río. Fue increíble allí, el agua se acercaba a la orilla un poco. Aro y yo nos sentamos en la arena, colocándome en su regazo.

"Usted debe saber Loisi, que no sé a donde esta relación nos llevará". Suspiró

"Eso me parece bien, siempre y cuando lo apruebe".

"Lo haremos". Miró hacia el cielo y luego acerco su cara hacia la mía y nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo. Sintiendo los fuegos artificiales mismos otra vez. "Tu sientes lo mismo cuando nos besamos ¿verdad?" Él preguntó.

"Sí". Fue todo lo que pude decir, nos quedamos allí toda la noche hasta temprano en la mañana, los dos de nosotros preguntándonos a dónde nos llevaría esto.

Me acurruque en el cuerpo de Aro. Necesitaba estar cerca de él, necesitaba sentir su toque para obtener su olor. Olía tan bien para mí, era como una droga para mí, algo que tenía que estar en mi sistema, algo que necesitaba para siempre. Me quite el pelo empapado de la cara y lo vi. Él me miró y luego de vuelta al cielo. Moví mi cabeza contra su pecho, me sentí muy segura allí, tan feliz también. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, casi como si quisiera que me quede en ese lugar. Quería quedarme allí con Aro, para siempre.

Tuvo que dejarlo ir con su esposa. Le había prometido a ella que estaría de vuelta antes de este tiempo. Yo no sabía por qué quería estar con ella más de lo que él quería estar conmigo, pero yo entendía que él se había comprometido con ella, no conmigo. Yo sería la segunda chica en la vida de Aro, tendría que entender eso. El río iba a ser nuestro lugar, todas las noches íbamos a encontrarnos allí. Me va a encantar la noche más y más ahora. Me fui directamente a mi habitación, sin siquiera mirar a las puertas de Alec y Jane.

_08 de diciembre 2012 (otra vez)_

_Querido Diario:_

_Sucedió algo que yo nunca hubiera pensado que pasaría. Algo tan mágico que no puedo dejar de sonreír y no puedo dejar de estar feliz. __**ARO**__ me dio un beso en los labios, justo ahí fuera en el jardín. Estábamos bailando, bailando sí, bajo la lluvia y él me besó. Él dice que puede sentir algo por mí también. Todo esto es mucho para captar en una sola noche, una noche antes habría soñado que todo esto suceda, ahora es real. Me siento como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas. Después de que él me llevó al río de nuevo, nos besamos otra vez. Yo no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo._

_Dijo que íbamos a probar una relación, que íbamos a ver si todo esto podía funcionar. Si lo hace, entonces ¿qué significa eso? ¿Qué va a pasar con su mujer? ¿Qué significaría para mí? No se. Estoy feliz que no quiero preocuparme acerca de esas cosas en este momento, lo único por lo que me tengo que preocupar es por el Baile de Navidad que se avecina, tengo que lucir bien para Aro ahora. Más que nunca tengo que lucir bien para él, tengo que mirar mejor que ella lo hará. Aro tiene que fijarse en mí que en ella. _

_No sé lo que voy a usar, pero no tiene que ser nada de lo que yo siempre uso como una capa. Oh - Casi me olvido de una de las mejores partes, Aro me dio su capa. Huele igual que él, yo debería de regresársela a él, sin embargo, después de que se seque. Tendré que llevar algo lindo, algo que me haga lucir bien. Sin embargo, tengo que ir de compras. Me siente a tocar la guitarra en este momento, la sala de música me está llamando como loca. No he tocado la guitarra en lo que parece una eternidad, yo realmente no he tenido tiempo suficiente._

_-Loisi_

* * *

_**Que creen que sucederá ahora entre Loisi y Aro ? Les gusto el Capitulo?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Puse mi diario en el lugar donde sabía que estaba a salvo, en el fondo de mi armario y debajo de las tablas del suelo. Siempre estaría seguro allí, era el único lugar que incluso un vampiro no podía conseguirlo aun tratando de encontrarlo. Me vestí con una ropa sencilla. No me importaba, yo iba a tener una buena noche mas tarde. . .

Salí de mi habitación y caminé por los pasillos, escuchando las conversaciones de todo el mundo que estaba pasando cerca de mí. Todos estaban donde se suponía que debían ser. . . tal vez porque eran las cinco de la madrugada, pero todos estaban escondidos en sus habitaciones. Los Cullen estaban en su zona del castillo, la guardia - aparte de mí y mis hermanos estaban vigilando para cualquier persona que entre en el castillo o en sus pasillos.

La sala de música estaba en el piso principal, que estaba cerca de la sala de banquetes donde sería la celebración de la fiesta. La sala era tan hermoso y tan grande que se podría meter un estadio de fútbol entero sin siquiera realmente está lleno, era un lugar perfecto para todas las ocasiones. Entré en la sala de música para escuchar una hermosa canción que se está reproduciendo en el piano.

Para mi sorpresa fue Fred Cullen tocando en el piano, la canción My Immortal de Evanescence. Era tan bueno que parecía que estaba escuchando el CD, fue increíble. Sin pensármelo dos veces empecé a cantar por el acompañándolo mientras el tocaba el piano.

" I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone."

Fred me miró y dejó de tocar.

"Lo siento, es sólo que me encanta esa canción, mejor me voy si quieres." Dije mirando hacia el suelo.

"Tienes una voz muy hermosa Loisi." Él dijo, y hizo señas para que me sentara junto a el.

"Gracias, tocas el piano increíblemente." Sonreí. "Por favor, sigue adelante." Mi vos sonaba como si estuviera suplicándole.

"Sólo si usted canta para mí." Él me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Por supuesto." Continuó tocando la canción, desde donde lo dejamos.

Yo cantaba cada parte correctamente y el la tocaba de la misma manera. Mi voz no era tan buena como la del cantante era, pero Fred era tan bueno o mejor que el pianista de la banda. Al final de la misma Abracé Fred con un abrazo inesperado, que el también me devolvió. No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos conseguido una multitud para escucharnos a ambos.

Todos los Cullen junto con Reneesme, mis hermanos, Sulpicia y Aro estaban viéndonos a nosotros. ¿Por qué no me he vestido un poco representable, ahora parecía un tonto delante de todos, con el pelo empapado y una cola de caballo desordenada. En frente de mi señor, su esposa y sus invitados. Dios me veía como un tonto frente a Sulpicia

Sulpicia parecía increíble como siempre lo hizo. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, incluso Aro lo hizo. No podía creer el ridículo que acababa de hacer. Me veía como un tonto! Oh Dios, ¿cómo podría yo haber hecho eso? pensé dentro de mi cabeza, Fred me dio un codazo y Edward sonrió silenciosamente que apenas me percate, mientras a la ligera Fred me susurró al oído.

"Estuviste increíble, no creo eso. Además, te ves hermosa para mí, si eso significa algo." Sonrió.

"Querida Loisi, ¿por qué no te he oído cantar antes?" Aro preguntó acercándose a mí.

"Oh, por lo general no canto delante de la gente. Lo hago cuando estoy sola la mayoría del tiempo, entonces oí a Fred tocando y me encanta la canción, así que canté junto a el." Estaba escupiendo las palabras a mil por segundo.

"Fue maravillosa querida, tú y Fred deberían cantar y tocar en la fiesta, juntos." Sulpicia dijo, oh Jesús! Habló! pensé dentro de mi cabeza, Fred y Edward rieron tan fuerte que no lo pudieron disimular. Tontos leedores de mente.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó. Yo sabía que ella era en realidad una rubia tonta, por eso Aro la esconde siempre en la torre! Fred y Edward se rieron de nuevo.

"No importa, ¿verdad Fred?"

"Sería un honor." Dijo. : Yo lo haré. . . si Loisi nos cantan otra canción, y toca su guitarra. "Dijo.

"¿Qué?" Grité.

"Sí, me encantaría escucharte tocar favor querida.". Dijo Aro.

"¡Sí! Quiero ver si realmente se puede tocar, o si Fred acaba de ser una mojigata de nuevo." Emmett bromeó.

"Ella es muy buena. Confía en mí, que soy su hermano, yo no miento." Alec sonrió y me guiñó un ojo junto a Jane… Mis hermanos siempre apoyándome…

"Me encantaría escucharte tocar." Esme dijo, y me dio una sonrisa.

"Okey!" Les dije.

Me acerqué a la caja de mi guitarra que esta bajo llave y la abrí lentamente. Me pregunté qué canción debería tocar. Yo estaba nerviosa y quería probarle a Aro que era realmente buena. Yo sabía desde ese momento al verlo que iba a cantar, Luna Fell Down Tonight por Chase Coy. La canción fue todo acerca de él, desde el punto A al punto B.

Empecé a tocar esa canción, yo sabía que nadie más que Alec y Jane sabían. Miré a Aro todo el tiempo, manteniendo contacto visual con él fue la clave, necesitaba hacerle saber que yo cantaba todo acerca de él y para él. Durante todo el tiempo que tenia que romper el contacto fue cuando tenía que mirar hacia abajo en la guitarra para asegurarme de que yo no estaba tocando mal. Me aseguré de no equivocarme, aunque mi voz se fuera un par de veces, además ya que nadie se sabía la canción estaba muy bien en el final.

Todos aplaudieron cuando terminé, Aro estaba en shock pero aplaudió. Se podía ver en su cara que estaba sorprendido. Sonreí tan profundamente, él sabía que yo cantaba para él. Emmett se acercó a mí y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"Chica, usted tiene un corazón después de todo." Él bromeaba.

"Sí, sólo que no lo demuestro cuando estoy trabajando Kinda." Dije mirando a Emmett el cual comenzó a reírse de esto.

"Yo entiendo por qué." Él se puso muy cerca de mi oído y susurró tan suavemente para que nadie escuchara. "Mojigatos". Me reí tan duro este hombre parece un niño sinceramente.

"Alice, ¿te gustaria ir de compras con Loisi? Ella me decía antes de empezar a cantar que necesitaba un vestido para el baile y quería tener algo espectacular. Yo sé que eres increíble en escoger ropa que así que pensamos que tal vez te gustaría ir de compras con ella. " Fred me guiñó un ojo y pude ver como Edward sonreía al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer Fred.

"¿En serio?" Alice gritó.

"Por supuesto, si usted realmente quiere, supongo.", Le dije.

"Cuando?"

"Hoy, si quieres." Ella gritó y me abrazo con fuerza y me sorprendí a mi misma devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Tengo que ir a prepararme!" Ella salió corriendo de la habitación, Jasper suspiró y lentamente la siguió. Alec y Jane se marcharon poco después de ellos, ya que tenían que trabajar hoy y también prepararse.

"Supongo que me voy a ir de compras hoy, ¿te importa Maestro?". Le pregunte a Aro.

"No querida espero que se diviertan." Él dijo, me di cuenta de que la mano de Sulpicia estaba haciendo su camino por su cuerpo. Ella debe haber estado hablando con él a través de su mente.

"Tenemos que irnos ahora." Él sonrió al salir.

"¡Por fin!" Dijo Rosalie.

"No tenemos que ser tan formales. Ahora sé por qué actúan de la manera que usted hace cuando están trabajando!" Ella me guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía a Emmett, que estaba tocando los tambores con Reneesme junto a el.

"Ustedes diviértanse necesito una ducha." Les dije antes de salir.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio, iba hacia la escalera antes de ver a unas figuras de pie al lado de las escaleras. Yo sabía quienes eran antes por su olor.

Aro tenía sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de Sulpicia con tanta fuerza que yo podía ver sus caderas a través de su vestido. Ella se aferraba a su cuello y tiraba de él más cerca de ella, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Fue como un choque de trenes en mi mente, yo no podía dejar de mirarlos Eran tan apasionados entre sí, la besó como si fuera a ser su último beso en la tierra. No me había besado así, él nunca lo haría tampoco. Ella le sonrió como si hubiera ganado un millón de dólares, como si tuviera una cura para el cáncer.

"Te amo Aro." Su voz intervino.

"Te amo demasiado Sully querida." Él le sonrió. ¿Por qué no tenia un apodo de amor por el? ¿Por qué no podía decir que me amaba? ¿Por qué?

Corrí rápidamente, y sin percatarme me di la vuelta para ver a Aro mirándome mientras yo voy corriendo por las escaleras hacia mi habitación. No sabía si iba a seguirme hasta aquí, no me importaba tampoco. Tenía que escribir en mi diario, tenía que escribir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

_09 de diciembre 2012_

_Querido diario,_

_¿Por qué tengo que amar a Aro?, por qué no puede decirme que él también me quiere. Por qué no puede hacer conmigo todas las cosas que hace con ella? Me dijo en mi cara que él siente algo por mí, ¿por qué no me acaba de demostrarme que él siente algo por mí como él siente algo por ella?! Sera porque no somos iguales, por que yo solo soy uno de sus guardias y mi apariencia es mas joven que el._

_Mi corazón se siente si se estuviera dividiendo por la mitad. Me siento peor que vacía, me siento muerta. Siento que no hay nada en la vida, me siento como si nada ahora. El agujero en mi corazón ha hecho su camino a través de mi cuerpo, en mi sangre y en mi piel. Es todo sobre mí ahora, me siento como una sombra se sentiría. Siento que nunca debería hablar, simplemente quedarme en segundo plano y debería desaparecer lejos de su vida._

_¿Por qué siempre me veo como una tonta delante de él?_

_-Loisi_

_PS: Los Cullen no son tan malos después de todo. Eh ¿quién sabe? Ir de compras con Alice Cullen podría ser agradable quien se lo imaginaria._

"Jane?" Aro dijo llamando a mi puerta.

"Sí, Maestro?" Tenía aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Si usted quiere". Yo dije, poniendo mi diario en la gaveta de mi mesita de noche. Entró en la habitación rápidamente.

"Siento que hayas tenido que ver todo eso, debe haber-" Yo lo corté.

"Usted estaba demostrándole a su esposa que la ama Maestro, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?" Le pregunté.

"Jane?" Estaba confundido.

"Lo que pasó afuera no era nada, nunca será nada. Hay que olvidar todo lo que paso Maestro." Le sonreí.

"¿De qué estás hablando de Loisi?"

"La forma en que yo lo veo es que la amas, ella te ama. Estoy en el camino, nublando su visión. Usted puede volver a amarla y olvidarse de mí. Puedo actuar como si esto nunca sucedió". Miré hacia el suelo.

"Hay una cosa Loisi." Se trasladó a la cama donde estaba sentada, se sentó a mi lado.

"Yo te amo Loisi." Sus palabras me sorprendieron. ¿Me ama?

"Que acabas de decir?" Tenía que estar seguro de que dijo esas palabras.

"Te amo Loisi." Sin esperar mi respuesta tiró de mis labios hacia los suyos con la mano en mi barbilla. Le correspondí el beso y fue mágico. Sentí fuegos artificiales una vez más, increíble.

"Y-yo... Tú ... Amarme… Para ... Aro." Mis palabras fueron separadas y yo seguía tartamudeando las palabras. Él sonrió la sonrisa de mi vida. Él me llevó a su pecho y se puso sobre la cama, tirando de mí hacia abajo con él.

Nos quedamos en la cama durante horas, él y yo. La magia continuaba, sentí su cuerpo alrededor del mío. Todo esto es un sueño, tiene que haber alguna manera de que estoy soñando todo esto. Tal vez he muerto y este es mi cielo, mezclado con algunas cosas infernales. Aquí es donde yo pertenezco, aquí es donde siempre debería haber estado. No sé si sentía la magia como yo, pero yo sabía que la magia era real. Que hemos compartido algo más que sólo una aventura. Lo nuestra era verdad y para siempre, incluso si tuviera que compartirlo con otra.

Aro tuvo que irse, sin embargo, yo tuve que prepararme para ir de compras hoy. Gracias a Dios que era un día nublado, o estaría usando nuestras capas. Pero para aprovechar eso tengo que llevar el único par de pantalones cortos que tengo.

Eran de jean y se ajustaban perfectamente a mi cuerpo permitiendo mostrar mis piernas. También llevaba una camiseta blanca con él que resaltaba mis pequeños senos. Me decidí a llevar tacones por primera vez en muchos años, sobre todo porque tengo que recordar cómo caminar en ellos por la fiesta que venía pronto también. No iba a ser fácil de recordar, pero yo sólo necesitaba práctica supongo. Y por ultimo me coloque mis accesorios perfectamente combinados con mi ropa y dejando mi cabello suelto.

Me encontré con Alice en las puertas del castillo, pero tenia que asegurarme de que Aro me viera antes de irnos, así que fui a su oficina para asegurare de que iba a obtener una visión de mí. Él, Caius y Marcus estaban trabajando muy duro, sin embargo, así que llamé a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" Dijo Caius.

"Maestros estoy a punto de salir con Alice Cullen y estamos aprovechando que no es un día soleado" Les dije mientras a entraba en la habitación, mientras los tres me veían con la boca caída. Sonreí para mis adentros.

"¿Qué?" Les pregunté como si no sabía nada.

"Wow." Dijo Cayo.

"Loisi?" Preguntó Marcus.

"¡Hola!", Le dije.

"Te ves... diferente de lo normal." Aro espetó.

"Gracias, creo, solo venia a avisarle aunque supongo que el Maestro Aro ya les había dicho"

"N-No sabia pero gracias por avisarnos querida." Marcus tartamudeó.

"Bueno. Bueno adiós Maestros!" Salí y pude sentir a todos ellos mirándome, aunque en su mayoría fue Aro. Salí a buscar Alice quien me esperaba con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Si sólo pudieras haber visto sus caras! Increíble." Ella se echó a reír.

"Oh, lo sé." Sonreí maliciosamente. "Se veían tan confundidos. "

"Tienes razón". Ella dijo y me tomó de la mano. "Así que estaba pensando que íbamos a ir a"

"Alice, para donde tú quieras ir yo estoy bien." Dije y ella sonrió tan salvajemente.

Alice me llevó a comprar de un lugar a otro. Tengo un nuevo guardarropa con toda la moda actual, tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto con Alice.

Mi vestido para la fiesta era mi favorito, era precioso. Es color negro con un escote en forme de corazón se moldea perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Solo espero que a Aro le guste…

* * *

_**Hola gente hermosa disculpen el abandono pero entre el trabajo y la universidad no e tenido tiempo para actualizar espero que me disculpen… Prometo actualizar con mas regularidad… Que opinan de este Capitulo…**_


End file.
